WHO IS IT ?
by eccentric indeed
Summary: "Potter has this whole fan club and you are suspecting me ? Why is it that I , Lily Evans , am suspected as James Potter's super-secret admirer? SERIOUSLY it's not me !"   "Then WHO IS IT ?"    READ AND REVIEW  !
1. Prongs SERIOUSLY has an admirer ?

**Disclaimer: I'm no Jo, so I DO NOT own HP. It's all hers.**

**Chapter 1: Prongs SERIOUSLY has an admirer?**

**"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA…."**

"Sirius _WHAT THE HELL_?"

Sirius Black stopped skipping and singing and turned to look at annoyed Remus Lupin, While James Potter behind him silently chuckled.

"Is there a problem Moony?" Sirius asked Remus innocently. He glared at the smirking shaggy-haired boy murderously.

"Nothing Pads, everything is perfectly fine." He said sarcastically. Sirius smiled sweetly at him and –

**"LALALALALALALALALALALALA …!"**

Remus groaned. James burst out laughing. "How did I end up with you lot?"

The three friends just came from the kitchens for a quick midnight snack and now they were on their way back to the dormitories.

As they reached the portrait hole and muttered the password _(Felix felicis_), they went inside and saw 3 giggling girls settled on the couch in front of the fireplace.

The boys cleared their throats to make their presence known. The girls looked up and stared at their smiling faces and went back to discussing Merlin knows what.

"How_ rude_!" Sirius exclaimed pretending to look offended. The girls looked up yet again and shot murderous looks at the grinning lad.

"_What_ Black?" Lily snapped. James and Remus backed away slowly, an irritated Evans is dangerous. However Sirius took a deep breath and said,

"Hi."

At this James and Remus quickly went up their dormitories, just as Lily Evans fired a hex at their best friend. A thud was heard and then—"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That has got to hurt. They thought as they made cover under their blankets. The thundering of fast footsteps was heard as well as the whining of the just hexed boy.

Their door then opened.

"PROOONNGGGGSSSS! MOOOOONNNYYYY!" Sirius whined. The boys slowly removed their blankets and turned to look at their distressed friend.

They looked at him and did **the only thing** anybody would do at a time like that.

They fell on the floor_ laughing_.

Tears streaming and clutching their stomachs, their laughing fit went on for about 20 minutes just until they were able to look at Sirius and not burst out laughing.

Looks like Lily Evans won this time, er, more like, won again. _As always_.

Sirius stood in front of them, arms crossed and pouting.

"Padfoot , our deepest condolences to your hair."

Then Sirius began whining again, "**I AMMMMMM BAAAAALLLLLDDDDDD!**"

The explosion of more laughter and Sirius whines brought as satisfied smirk to the redhead's face.

"You _are_ going to tell him, that his hair will come back to normal in a week, aren't you?" Hestia asked the smirking redhead.

Lily laughed bitterly. "Nah, I don't feel like telling. Besides, if I do, it'll ruin the fun." She said shrugging and together with Alice and Hestia, made their way up stairs still laughing at the memory of a bald Sirius Black in their minds.

"I hate Evans." Sirius said bluntly. Remus just rolled his eyes and got prepared for bed.

"Well, _I don't._" James chimed in, making Sirius roll his eyes muttering as he too got ready for bed,_' Love sick idiot._'

James stuck his tongue out and also went to bed when—

"Moony, Pads look." He called a piece of parchment in his hand. The others raised their eyebrows at the small bit of paper and James gave it to them telling to them to read.

_James Potter,_

_I'm not supposed to love you,__  
><em>_I'm not supposed to care._

_I'm not supposed to live my life__  
><em>_wishing you were here._

_I'm not supposed to wonder,__  
><em>_where you are and what you do._

_I'm sorry but I can't help myself,__  
><em>_falling in love with you._

_Your super-secret admirer_

The note left their mouths hanging wide open until Remus shook his head and looked at James who was now looking out the window. _'Who is this-this super secret admirer ? Seriously , she knows that I only like Evans so why bother ? Who are you super-secret admirer ?'_

_"_Any idea who's this from?"

James sighed, "None Moony, I absolutely have no idea who that is from. _None_."

Remus began pacing and got into thinking mode, "So this is the first time you received a letter from this-this admirer eh?" James nodded. "Well since it was not there before we left for the kitchens, so somebody must have put it there, and I think .. it's a _Gryffindor_."

James raised an eyebrow ,stood up and walked towards him and said, "Why do you think it's a Gryffindor, Moony?"

"Well if it wasn't , then Lily and the others would have seen them ,I mean they were there , like for the whole night doing their homework and other stuff, so if somebody from the other houses were the ones who put it up here , then Lily would have seen them , oh , and also they don't know our password." Remus explained.

James nodded in understanding, "Oh, it's a Gryffie huh, _who is it_?" he said in frustration. "Well, whoever it is I hope it's Evans." Remus snorted. James glared at him. Then Remus stopped pacing and turned to look at James as if he already knew who his admirer was.

"Prongs, _who_ were the only people who were still up before we went to the kitchens?" He asked excitedly. James eyes widened in realization. "Merlin _its EVANS! "_

Remus backed away at the deranged boy. "Uh Prongs, it wasn't _just Lily_, there was also Hestia and Alice."

That made James smile vanish, "Oh."

"Don't worry James, remember your admirer is just either one of them and maybe, _just maybe_, it's Lily!" Remus said making James feel better. James grinned, "Ah Evans, you can't deny it anymore HA!"

They laughed together but immediately stopped and wondered, "Where the heck is Sirius?"

The turned around and on James' bed still holding the letter, Sirius sat a look of pure disbelief on his face.

**"Prongs SERIOUSLY has an admirer?"**

* * *

><p><em>The next morning ..<em>

"Potter ! What are you doing here ?" Lily hissed at the boy who was sitting next her with his arm around her shoulder.

" Ah , now-now don't deny it anymore , _secret admirer_." James winked. Lily backed away slowly from the seriously deranged boy. She raised her eyebrows as how she was acknowledged , _' secret admirer ? '_

" What's all this secret admirer rubbish Potter ? " She asked the grinning boy. Asking James this made his smile even bigger. He then turned to look at her and told her ,"Like you don't know."

Lily fumed. "Well , I obviously don't Potter." James looked at her confusedly. '_ WHAT ?_ '

Just then the hall went eerily quiet.

Then everybody burst out laughing.

" **EVANS I _BLOODY_ HATE YOU !** " Sirius Black exclaimed as he entered the Great Hall with a big flowery hat on his head. Remus Lupin beside him was wiping his eyes and trying his hardest not to laugh.

" It was _the only_ hat we could find at the moment ." Remus chuckled as he and Sirius sat down for breakfast. He looked at Lily and James and realized that they were sitting together , he then grinned slyly ,

" So finally admitted , didn't you Lily , or should I say James' _super-secret admirer ?_" He said wagging his eyebrows.

Lily's eyes widened of shock and exclaimed , " Remus John Lupin ! How dare you accuse me of being an admirer of that-that thing !" She said looking pointedly at James.

"Oi!"

Remus sniggered. " Well Lily it's pretty obvious."

"Oh , and why?" She challenged and then Remus launched into explanation.

As he finished Lily grimaced but then it slowly turned into a smile , " You know , when you left we went upstairs and prepared our things for tomorrow. You know finalized our homework and other stuff , which means we left the Common Room empty for about 10 minutes or so. It could have been anyone."

"How about the passwords ?" Remus challenged. Lily smirked and said , " Well you lot seem to know the passwords of other houses when pulling a prank , what makes you think they couldn't ?"

Remus huffed. Lily smiled triumphantly , " So now do you think that I'm not this , super-secret admirer thingy ?" she asked.

The Marauders glared at her and said , "Not so fast Red , we still got our eye on you ! We are going to investigate , we will know who this admirer is !"

Lily snorted. " Good luck on that !" She said making her way out of the Great Hall.

The Marauders huddled. " All right chaps our first suspect : Lily Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes Sirius , James SERIOUSLY has an admirer. He has tons.<strong>

**Hi ! Oh my , this is my second chaptered fic !**

**Thanks for reading chapter 1 , I will update soon !**

**BYE ! **

**Oh and by the way .. REVIEW !**


	2. Aha , so it is Evans !

**Disclaimer: Not Jo! Harry Potter NOT mine!**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update , stupid writer's block. BTW , thanks for the reviews . I was smiling the whole way to school.**

**Enjoy chapter 2 !**

**Chapter 2: Aha, so it **_**is**_** Evans!**

"Yes, yes now hush. There she is."

"Tip toe. Tip toe. Tip toe. Tip toe. Tip toe."

"Sirius!"

"Hush Moony! We are being sneaky, that means you have to be quiet. Ok? Tip toe. Tip toe. Tip toe. Tip toe."

_Thump._

"_Bloody— ow_! Moony!"

"Oh hush Pads, there's Evans." James Potter said as he, Remus and Sirius went under the cloak to spy on their first suspect: Lily Evans. Sirius glared at the sniggering werewolf. They watched as Lily went to her favourite spot at the library and began reading a book she took from the shelves. The boys watched quietly.

She turned a page.

And she did again.

Next page.

Next Page.

Next Page.

"Boring..." Sirius whispered. Remus shushed his friend and Sirius nudged him. They lost balance and almost fell if it weren't for James who managed to grab hold of the two idiots as their actions made them dangerously close to their suspect. James sighed in relief, but then ..

Lily Evans sniffed the air." Oranges…Potter's around." she said looking around, narrowing her almond-shaped eyes. James closed his eyes and held his breath hoping that Lily would not find them. They saw her shake her head and went out of the library. As soon as she was out of view, they also made their way out.

James exited with a smile on his face; the other two looked at him and asked.

"Uh Prongs? Why are you smiling?"

"She recognizes my smell. Oranges. "

They followed her outside as she made her way into Quidditch Pitch. The boys raised their eyebrows, 'Lily Evans flies?'

Apparently not, as she went and sat on the stands basking on the glow on the beautiful sunset and the panoramic view of the pitch. She looked at it reminiscently, smiling and shaking her head. James grinned, turned to face his confused mates and said confidently, "I'm _so_ sure she's thinking about me . About how _cool , amazing , athletic_.." Remus and Sirius snorted at their egotistical friend who ignored their snorts and continued rambling_.".. awesome , hot an_—"

He was silenced as Sirius crumpled a piece of paper and shoved it into his mouth. James spluttered and glared murderously at his best mate.

"I love you too Prongs ."

"_Vous êtes__un idiot."_

"Aha , so you are speaking French now ?"

James ignored the shaggy-haired boy as he smiled at him amusedly. Remus rolled his eyes at how immature his friends could be.

"_Ah__l'amour__, ne me__ignorer!"_  
>The other two boys looked at him dumbfounded and blurted, "You speak French?"<p>

Sirius just smiled at them and ushered them to go back to spying the now scribbling redhead. They watched as she scribbled on a green piece of parchment, sticking out her tongue. They moved closer and tried to see what she was writing. But they can't go nearer or else she'll know they are there. Craning their necks they can only see one sentence, "Je pense à vous."

She stopped writing for a minute, then stood up and left the pitch as it was enveloped in darkness. They followed her inside and talked about what they just saw her write, "Je pense à vous.." Remus said. "It means 'I'm thinking of you' right ?"

The two other boys nodded. The boys watched as she tripped and all her things scattered on the cold stone floor. They got out of the cloak and went to help her.

"Oh, Thanks." Lily Evans muttered as James, Remus and Sirius helped to pick up her things. Sirius then noticed something familiar lying on the floor. The green piece of parchment. Just as he was about to read it –

"Black NOOO!" Lily Evans exclaimed, snatching the parchment from the shaggy-haired boy.

"What's the problem Evans? Hiding something from us?" Sirius teased, looking at her carefully. Her eyes darted from the smirking boy to James and she gulped, "None of your business Black."

Sirius smiled knowingly." Ok, secret admirer." He winked.

Lily then ran and quickly went inside the portrait hole.

As they entered the common room, they found Lily and her friends huddled in a corner with Lily whispering frantically.

The three of them chuckled and sat on the couches in front of the fireplace.

"My, My Evans, I _do_ think you are James super-secret admirer." Remus said to himself watching the redhead whispering quietly to her friends, she looked quite distressed and scared. 'Gotcha Evans.'

He saw Lily look around the common room until her eyes fell on him. He winked and mouthed , 'GOTCHA.'

Lily glared and mouthed back, 'Don't be so sure Lupin.'

Remus smiled smugly and crouched down to his friends who were on the floor talking about pranking somebody, somebody being the Slytherins. He was 100% sure about it for both idiots squeal and giggle unmanly whenever they are planning on pranking them. Remus snorted.

"Oi, guys. I do think its Evans. Just look at her –"He whispered looking pointedly at the whispering redhead. "She's obviously stressed because we know she's James super-secret admirer."

James smiled. "I knew it."

Just then Hestia let out and audible squeak. They boys strained to eavesdrop.

"He can't know Lily, he just can't."

The boys looked at each other, 'Hestia?'

They shook their heads at what they were just thinking, 'Hestia is James 'super-secret admirer?'

"No, no, no, no..." The other two heard James mutter under his breath.

"We'll just have to see Prongs." Remus assured his muttering friend.

"Ok." He said, getting up and making their way into the Great Hall for dinner.

After dinner, they went back immediately to the Gryffindor tower.

Where they—

"OW !" They had collided with somebody. She sat on the ground rubbing her knees.

They turned to see who it was: Hestia.

James helped her up and she took off, her whispered words floating in the air as she dashed up into their dormitories, "Je pense à vous..."

James sighed dejectedly. "It's _not_ Evans, it's _her _best friend."

Sirius clapped him on the back." Don't worry Prongs we are still not sure, remember we are still investigating, though we should … we should cross out Evans."

Remus smiled sympathetically at the bespectacled boy, "You know James even if Evan's not your admirer, doesn't mean you can't like her anymore."

James lightened up at this. He looked up at his friends and smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime Prongsie-poo!" Sirius squealed, pinching James' cheek. He rolled his eyes.

Remus went to his bed and exclaimed, "Oh, look another letter!"

He picked up the green piece of parchment and gave it to James for him to read.

_James **Je pense à****vous**,_

_You're the first thing I think of_  
><em>Each morning when I rise<em>  
><em>You're the last thing I think of<em>  
><em>When I close my eyes<em>

_You're in each thought I have_  
><em>And every breath I take<em>  
><em>My feelings are growing stronger<em>  
><em>With every move you make<em>

_You're an angel from above_  
><em>who takes away my pain<em>  
><em>My love for you is so strong<em>  
><em>It's always just the same<em>

_You're the miracle in my life_  
><em>Who can always make me smile<em>  
><em>Just knowing that you care<em>  
><em>Makes my life worth-while<em>

_You've touched my heart and soul_  
><em>Which you have from the start<em>  
><em>Your warm soft words<em>  
><em>Will never leave my heart<em>

_You are everything I want_  
><em>You're so pure and true<em>  
><em>I love you with everything I have<em>  
><em>And I love everything that you do.<em>

_**Super-secret admirer**_

James sighed , " Well it could really be Hestia."

Sirius exclaimed." Suspect number 2: Hestia Jones."

* * *

><p><strong>HI OH MY !<strong>

**So its not Lily.**

**So WHO IS IT ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE , it would mean so much.**


	3. HESTIA JONES ?

**Author's Note:Sorry for the very slow update , I have writer's block :(. Anyways, To those who read and reviewed this story , THANKS SO MUCH. Check out my other stories too ! Love Ya All !**

**Disclaimer: If I was Jo , that would be awesome. Unfortunately I'm not.*sighs* Poems not also mine !**

**Chapter 3: HESTIA JONES?**

"But _MOONY_ !"

"_What?_"

"HESTIA !"

..

James huffed. "It_ can't_ be her. It _just_ can't be."

Remus rolled his eyes. "We don't know that Prongs, that's why we are spying on her." Remus told James slowly , rubbing his temples.

James crossed his arms." Fine." He said elbowing the sniggering Sirius.

Hestia cautiously made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She felt like she was being watched.

As she sat down , she raised a chocolate eyebrow as somehow she thinks someone is sitting in front of her. Well , the boys under the cloak held their breath as they watched her shrug it off and went back to eating breakfast.

"Well , see lads. _Nothing_ here that makes her an admirer of _mine_."He smiled convincingly at his friends. But then—

"What_ is_ she doing ?"

Hestia was picking up an orange and began smelling it. She breathed out , "Ahh , smells like _him_."

The boys under the cloak immediately began to sniff their messy-haired friend. Their eyes widened and so did the bespectacled boy.

"Prongs .. you smell like _oranges_." Sirius told James , looking at him worriedly.

"Thanks_ a lot_ Captain Obvious." James said to his friend , who shrugged and began humming , "J_ones and Prongs , sitting on a tree.. K-I-S-S.._—

"AAAHH ! PRONGS !" Sirius protested quietly as James stepped on his foot.

"I love you too !"

Remus silenced the both of them with a look , and they closed their mouths instantly.

Hestia was still holding the orange and smiling at it reminiscently. She finished her breakfast , put the fruit into her bag and made her way to class.

* * *

><p>It was Transfiguration and they were being paired up to do an activity.<p>

James stood beside his partner awkwardly as McGonagall paired him , with no other than Hestia Jones. Hestia seemed nonchalant about it , which made James confused. He then started a conversation with her.

"Umm , you seem to like oranges.. any reason why ?"

Hestia turned red as Lily's hair , and stuttered ,"No-no-no reason. Why d'you ask ? "

James sighed and muttered , "No reason."

Hestia then looked at him and said conversationally, "Lily likes oranges too."

James looked up, hope etched on his face, "Really? Why so?"

Hestia smirked," Same reason as mine."

His face fell again. "Oh great , they _both_ like me." He said softly , so Hestia would not hear. Remus however who heard , snorted. "Like Lily fancies _you_ too."

"Thanks for the help Moony. "James said glaring at the grinning werewolf.

"Anytime Prongs."

* * *

><p>The marauders again went again under the cloak and followed Hestia as she went to the Library.<p>

"I think she's going to make another letter for you Prongsie." Sirius whispered. They followed her as she made her way to a blonde sitting in the corner. It was Alice Prewett.

"Hey Ali !" She greeted her friend. Alice looked up and smiled. "Hey." She replied.

Alice sighed and Hestia sat next to her and asked , "Something wrong?"

Alice looked around , making sure no one was eavesdropping and said softly , "It _so_ hard to describe his eyes ! I don't know if it's dark brown , or hazel or chocolate brown. "

Remus and Sirius then looked at each other and instantly pulled off James glasses and tried to look at his eyes clearly , it was _hazel_ BROWN.

Both of them gulped and looked at their friend who also seemed aware of what he just heard. Then they watched him groan and mumble ,"It's _not_ Prewett now , is it ?"

They looked at Alice as she huffed irritably ,"I _really_ need to look at those eyes closely."

James looked at her with a shocked expression , "Isn't she with Frank?"

The other two boys nodded in response.

"Hey Hest.."Alice started,"_Don't_ tell Frank about this , ok ?"

They froze dumbfounded at what they just heard. Then Lily Evans , came skipping towards them.

"Hey ladies."

"Lily what colour are _his_ eyes?" Alice asked the smiling redhead. She seemed to think about it then turned to Alice and said , "Remember the potion that Hestia made that went wrong?"

"The one which looked like_ poo?_"

"Yeah that one. That colour." Lily said grinning as her friends tried to stifle their laughter not knowing that near them three boys , two of them laughing silently , tearing running from their eyes and the other glaring at them and the girls, were under an invisibilty cloak listening to their conversation.

"You can do it Ali !" Lily cheered. Alice rolled her eyes , and said something quietly which made Lily roll her eyes and the boys wondering what it was.

"Oh well , I'll go with brown. I'm done with this." She said folding a piece of parchment and exiting the library. Lily and Hestia followed her chuckling.

As James went up their dormitories , he walked slowly to his bed and picked up another letter from his Secret admirer . Probably Alice Prewett.

_James Potter_

_There is a beauty in the colour brown_  
><em>Which brings to mind the muted light of caring.<em>  
><em>Earth tones: roots, ground leaf meal, seeds, and soil;<em>  
><em>Nuts and bark, broad rivers thick with toil;<em>  
><em>Tree trunks in a clearing, nothing wearing,<em>  
><em>Yet holding high their single woven crown.<em>

_For me brown brings to mind your caring eyes,_  
><em>Innocent and gentle as a stag's.<em>  
><em>Vested in your love, my own love grows;<em>  
><em>Each thought, each hope, each breath within you lies.<em>

_You have very beautiful eyes._

_Super-secret admirer_

James groaned again, "Yep , _it's_ Prewett."

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "First it was Evans , then Jones and now Prewett? Whose next Snivellus ?"

James wrinkled his nose in digust ." Eww Sirius , not Snivellus. Well , we have another suspect."

Remus grimaced and declared. "Hestia Jones crossed out. Suspect number three: Alice Prewett."

* * *

><p><strong>Aha , it isn't Lily or Hestia.<strong>

**Is it Alice ?**

**Ha ! REVIEW !**


End file.
